Mischievous Fun
by Mytardisislokilocked
Summary: You meet Loki, and instantly fall in love. But this love is interrupted my something mysterious chasing Loki, and it will do anything to get to him.
1. Chapter 1

You're in Asgard, dating Thor. You adore him. He's muscular, a hero, handsome, everything. He's showing you around, and mentions his brother. "My brother, Loki, is in his chambers. I wouldn't bother him, he's depressed." You've heard of Loki before. He destroyed New York. 'Awesome.' You think. "Hey, it's getting pretty dark, I'm going to go get some sleep." You say. "Alright, see you tomorrow." He says as he hugs you and kisses the top of your head. You walk toward your bedroom, but don't go in it. Your bedroom is next to Loki's. 'Maybe I'll pay him a visit.' You think. You walk to the door of his room, and knock. You're not sure what to expect. He opens the door and smiles evilly. He's a lot more handsome than you thought. He had long, slicked back black hair, bright green eyes, pale skin, and black, gold, and green armor. But, of course you knew this. You fangirled over him. He just looked much better in real life. "Beverly." He says in the sexiest voice, ever. "I've heard a lot about you. Please, come in." You walk into his room and sit on his bed. "Has Thor told you about me?" You ask. "Oh, yes. He never shuts up about you." You blush. "Although, you're a lot more beautiful than I thought. I approve of your shirt." He nods at your Loki shirt. "Oh, where did my coat go?" You wonder. You had put it on to hide your shirt from Thor. "Oh, don't worry about that. You won't be needing it." He smiles that evil, sexy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

He sits down next to you on the bed. He is really close to you. You get a sudden urge to touch his beautiful face. To just-no! You're daring Thor, the superhero! You look back at Loki. Or maybe not... "You look like you're debating with yourself, dear. What's wrong?" He says and he scoots closer. Your shoulders are touching now. "Uh, nothing. It's stupid." He looks at you and says, "Maybe this will, help you decide." He walks to his dresser and pulls out some pajamas. He changed right in front of you. He takes off his shirt. Your jaw drops. He is so skinny, but has just enough muscle. He's so sexy. He pulls down his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

He leaves on his boxers, unfortunately. You see the bulge. You blush. He sees you staring at it. "My eyes are up here, darling." He says. You blush even more and say, "Sorry, it's just-sorry." He seems curious. "It's just what? He says as he walks toward you. "It's just, so, big." His eyebrows go up as he smiles. "Oh, you like it?" Just then, Thor walks in.

"Beverly! What are you doing in Loki's chambers? I told you to not come in here! And you, Loki! What are you doing?" Loki uses his magic to put his armor back on. It looked so cool. "I was just, showing her around." Loki said casually. "Showing her around your body, that's what!" Loki smiles evilly. "You shouldn't be yelling at me...she seemed to like it. You should have seen her face when I took off my pants. 'Its so big Loki!' 'Let me touch it Loki!'" "I never said that!" You say, defending yourself. "Well, you did say it was big." Loki laughs. "Beverly!" Thor yells. "Why would you do this?" He seems hurt. "I-well, I-" Loki interrupts you. "She was enjoying it, obviously. Well, until you came in. Isn't that right, Beverly?" You blush. "Well, um, y-yeah. I was." You say as you stare down at the ground. You're embarrassed. "Fine! That's it. We're over, Beverly!" Thor yells as he stomps away. Loki looks back at you. "Well, now that that's over, shall we continue?" You desperately wanted it to, but, you also wanted to get some sleep and think about things. "I need to, uh, go get some sleep. I'm about to fall asleep here." You nod at the bed you're sitting in. "Well, isn't that good?" Loki asks, smiling. You blush and walk out of the room into yours.


	4. Chapter 4

When you get in your room, you change into a tank top and shorts. You lay down on your bed and close your eyes. You're not tired enough to go to sleep, so you just lay there, bored. You wonder why you're not crying. "Thor, the super hero, just broke up with you! Why are you not sad?" You ask yourself. "I guess I didn't like him after all..." Your thoughts drift to Loki. His amazing body, those beautiful green eyes, that long black hair... 'No! He's the evil one!' You think. 'Even though I love him as a character, I shouldn't love him like that!' You try to stand up, walking around helps you clear your mind. But you can't. You're frozen to your bed. You can't move anything on your body. Only your eyes. You try to look around, but you can only see so far. You hear your door open. 'Didn't I lock that?' You think. "You know.. You really should lock your door. Someone like me could come in." You hear Loki say in his sexy voice. 'Oh, I didn't. Great.' You realized you couldn't talk either. "I'm sensing you want to say something. But, oh! You can't, can you?" You hear him laugh. "I'll let you talk, but you're not going to be moving for a while." "What are you going to do to me?" You ask. He doesn't answer. You feel the bed sink on the other side. He's crawling closer and closer to you. He sits on your hips and straddles you. He's in his underwear again. "I'm not called the god of mischief for nothing..."


	5. Chapter 5

He starts to take off your top. "Loki we-" he covers up your mouth. "Don't resist. If you do, you won't enjoy it as much." He does that sly smile. He continues to take your top off, ever so slowly, and, there is a knock at the door. "Beverly? You still awake?" It's Thor. "Not the time, Thor!" Yells Loki. Thor busts up into the room. "Loki what in the world are you doing to her?" He looks worried. Loki gets off of you, but not without rubbing your stomach ever so lightly first. "We were, fighting. Playfully." You know what he means by 'playfully.' Thor looks over at you. "Well? Are you not going to move?" You try to make noise with your mouth, but it just comes out as a bunch of muffled sounds. "Oh! Right!" Loki un-freezes you. "Ah, that's much better, ello!" You say, standing up and stretching. You walk over to Thor and explain what happened. After you do, you realize Loki has gone. "Probably back in his chambers. I'll check on him." Thor says. You're a little worried, wondering what will happen in there with those two. Thor runs back into your room. "He's not there!" He says, looking a bit scared. "Calm down! He's probably just exploring." You two wonder around Asgard, in hopes of finding him. "Hey what's that golden spinning thing over the bridge?" You ask. Thor turns and looks confused. "It's the bifrost and someone is leaving Asgard. It's probably Loki!" You run into the bifrost and ask the guard who left. "It was your brother, Loki." He said. "Where did he go?" Thor seemed to yell the question. "He went to Midgard."


	6. Chapter 6

"Take us down there! We need to find Loki!" Thor yells. You're confused. "What's Midgard?" Thor looks at you. "Earth." "And how do we get there, exactly?" "By this." Thor motions around the bifrost. "Oh." You say. All of the sudden, you're on Earth again. "Woah." You're amazed. "Yes, now we must find Loki!" Thor says, as he starts running towards...nowhere. "Hey Thor, where exactly are we going?" You ask, running to catch up to him. "I don't know!" He yells. After a while of running to nowhere, you stop to catch your breath. Someone taps you on the shoulder. You scream. "Shhh! It's okay, it's okay. It's just me." You hear Loki say. "Beverly? Are you okay?" You hear Thor say as he runs up to you. "I thought you were taking a piss." You say to Thor. "Well, yes, but I heard you scream and I thought you were in trouble." He looks at Loki. "Why did you come to Midgard, brother?" Loki looks saddened. "Because no one wants me. We both know Odin hates me, Frigga only puts up with me because I'm her adopted son. I had to force Beverly down just to see her stomach." Thor acts like this is casual conversation. "But brother, I love you! You are my brother and I will always be by your side." Loki stands up in Thor's face. "Accept when Odin gave you the throne! I deserve it! Once you have the throne, you won't have time for me and you'll end up like Odin! Hating me and favoring everyone else!" You stand up. "Hey, can we finish this later, somewhere else? Cause I'm getting hungry, and we are in the middle of nowhere." Loki smirks. "You can eat me up all night."


	7. Chapter 7

You and Thor glare at Loki. "Now is not the time, Loki." You say. Thor looks confused. "Now isn't the time? There is a time for this? What?" You blush. Loki smirks. "When we get back to Asgard, I have a feeling there will be time." He winks at you. You practically melt. "We need to get back to Asgard before you try to take over something." Thor says to Loki. "Yes, because the adopted evil brother always takes over something!" Loki says. "Well, you always say you want to take over something-" "I've taken over Beverly. She's mine." Thor glares at Loki. "She was mine. She should be mine!" Thor yells. "Hey, can we-" Loki and Thor jump at each other, and Thor accidentally his you with his hammer. You black out. You wake up in your bed, with Thor and Loki at each of your sides. They were covered with scars and bruises. "Oh Loki, what happened to you?" You ask as you look over at his bloody face. "We..fought. And, I won. I had to use a little magic, yes, but I still won." You look over at Thor, who had much more scars and bruises. His face had lots of dried blood. "You guys didn't clean up after?" You ask them. They look at you with loving eyes. "You're more important to us than, well, us. So we stayed at your side to see if you ever needed help." Loki says. You sit up, and notice Thor is walking away. "Thor.." You say. "I'm leaving you two alone. You're obviously in love. I shall not interfere with my brothers love life." He says as he closes the door. Loki looks at you. "Come here." You say. He leans in closer, and you grab his perfect face and kiss him. His lips were so soft. You love him. He pulls back and crawls on top of you. Just then, the wall next to you explodes.


	8. Chapter 8

You fly off of your bed, hitting the opposite wall hard. You look up to see if Loki is okay. He's got his armor back on, picking you up, and setting you on his shoulder. "Wh-where are we going? What happened?" You struggle to ask. "We are leaving. I will tell you what happened later." He says. He sounds scared. You see Thor and a few other people running towards you two. "What happened? Are you guys alright?" Thor asks. "I'll tell you later, Thor." Loki snaps. You were glad you didn't take off any clothes. You didn't want to explain what you were doing in there. You make it to the bifrost, eventually. You we crowded by people all the way there. Once you got to the bifrost, Loki sets you down. You felt a little better, but your shoulder hurt very bad. People started to ask why you were here. "We are here because Beverly and I are going to Midgard. We cannot be here anymore. It is too dangerous." He whispers to a man in golden armor. The man tells everyone but you and Loki to leave the bifrost. They listen. You were used to the bifrost, even though you've only used it a few times. Once you got to Midgard, Loki asks where your house is. You haven't been there in so long, you almost forgot. You eventually get to your house, and have to explain to Loki what a few Midgardian items were. "So, are we going to live here now?" You ask him. "Unfortunately, yes. It is to dangerous in Asgard to return." You slowly nod, then realize that Loki is wearing gold, green, and black armor. "We have to go get you some normal clothes, Loki. If people see you like this, they'll think we're freaks." You go to Hot Topic, one of your favorite stores. While you're walking into the store, some people stare at Loki weirdly. Some people run for their lives. When you get into the store, you pick out a few band and fandom shirts. "What is 'Superwholock'?" Loki asks. "I'll explain later. Just try it on!" You say. He tries on all the shirts and you end up with a My Chemical Romance shirt, Fall Out Boy shirt, Panic! At The Disco shirt, Doctor Who shirt, Sherlock shirt, Supernatural shirt, and Superwholock shirt. "Now we need pants." You say. "Would you be fine with skinny jeans?" You ask him. "What are skinny jeans?" You sigh. You have to teach him a lot when you get back home. "I'll show you." You go to another clothing store and find some black skinny jeans. When he tries them on and comes out of the dressing room, your jaw drops. Loki with a Sherlock shirt, black skinny jeans, and converse was your dream. He just needed his hair cut. "But I'm very fond of my hair, dear!" He said. "It doesn't look good! We'll get you a Brandon Urie haircut." He looks confused. "What is a Brendon Urie?" You sigh. "In the midgardian world, you are very lame." You say.


End file.
